


Hungry

by chronicDevil (chronicAngel)



Series: Leaves in the Summer [45]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lunch, POV Third Person, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicDevil
Summary: "Like what you see?" She teases, and it feels like something someone else would say.





	Hungry

As Hana adjusts her shirt again, tugging it down over her midriff as much as she can, she thinks that she made a mistake in wearing the crop top even as she has a mesh netted shirt underneath it, summer weather be damned. Kakashi is enough of a gentleman that he hasn't called attention to it, but she has noticed his eyes wander to her stomach more than once and feels self-conscious despite herself. They've been dating for nearly six months and somehow it still feels improper to wear so little clothing around him. _Maybe it's the mask that makes me feel so exposed_.

"Hana? You okay?" He asks, and she absolutely did _not_ just squeak in surprise. She did jump a little, though. Just a little.

"I'm fine," she says, cheeks warm, and she can see him raise an eyebrow out of the corner of her eye but he does not push it any further. "Let's get takoyaki, yeah?" She says, twining her arm through his and spotting the same old gentleman that has run the takoyaki stand on the corner since before she was born. He sometimes brings his dog, who must be her age and has bad arthritis, into the clinic. She half-drags Kakashi to it before he can protest or else agree to the idea.

When they get there, the man recognizes her immediately, giving her a warm smile. "Hello, Hana-chan," he greets. "Are you on a date?" She smiles warmly rather than answering aloud, partly because she is embarrassed and partly because she still feels awkward about labeling it as such. "You two make for a cute couple." Then, as though he has only just noticed who she is with, he adds, "Good afternoon, Rokudaime-sama." Despite the formal honorific, his tone is all too casual.

"Good afternoon, Tome-san. You don't need to be so formal," Kakashi says, equally casual, and Hana stares between the two, dumbfounded. She's been coming to this takoyaki stand with her mother since she could walk-- and his dog is one of her patients!-- and she has never known the old man's name. Or rather, if she ever did, she forgot it quickly thereafter. "Three takoyaki sticks, please," he says, and his eyes crinkle with a hidden smile. She reaches for her wallet to pay, but like every time they have gone out before, he is offering the old man the ryō for the food before she has even looked back up. "Say hello to Tsugaru-chan for me, okay?" He is still smiling as he reaches for the sticks.

Tome nods and waves after them as they turn to walk away. "Have fun on your date!"

She raises a brow at Kakashi when they are halfway back to her apartment, silently agreeing to eat once they're there despite the food that is clearly meant to be eaten while moving. "Why did you get three sticks? There are only two of us." He holds all three takoyaki sticks in one hand between his fingers, his other arm still twined with hers after she grabbed it earlier.

"Because you'll want two, and I want you to eat your fill," he says. She thinks any other woman might be offended by the insinuation that she needs to eat more, but she feels as though her heart is melting in her chest that he is willing to get her as much as she wants. _It's a very dog-like quality_ , she thinks. _Making sure to properly feed your mate_. Immediately, she feels her ears heat up as she realizes that, even within the privacy of her own mind, she has just called herself his _mate_.

"Thank you," she murmurs instead of the _I love you_ that immediately comes to mind, and uses the excuse of unlocking her door to turn away from him so she doesn't have to look him in the eye when he realizes how frequently she has blushed on this walk. Once they are inside, he grabs her wrist with the hand that was released when she unlocked the door and gives her a severe look. "W-what?" She stutters after a moment, hoping her eyes have not grown too wide.

Wordlessly, he slides his fingers up her wrist and arm and to her cheek, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake, and then leans in to kiss her. It is awkward with his mask still over his nose and mouth, but still warm and welcome. She pulls away and realizes her face is not warm anymore, and grants him the best smile she can muster, which is still relatively tiny and shy. _So that was your plan_. "You look good today," he says casually, and then offers her the takoyaki sticks meant for her. They are only warm now, rather than the steamy, burning takoyaki it would have been if they'd eaten while they walked.

She hooks her fingers on his mask where it lays over his nose, making sure to catch the second one he wears under it as well, and then tugs them both down to reveal the rest of his face, then beams at him. "You do, too," she says, sinking her teeth into one of the octopus balls without breaking eye contact. Though his mouth is plainly empty, she sees him swallow and feels a somewhat wicked grin beginning to grow on her face. For the most part, they eat in silence, at some point migrating to the small table only a few feet away from the door. She cannot help but note the way he locks it behind him.

His eyes drop to her stomach again when they have both finished eating and she is unapologetically licking the takoyaki sauce from her fingers, and she catches his eye when he looks back up. He looks almost guilty, like he has been caught doing something he is not supposed to.

"Like what you see?" She teases, and it feels like something someone else would say. For the first time that she has seen, _his_ cheeks heat up, clearly embarrassed. It almost makes her feel bad for teasing him. _Almost_. "I sort of regret wearing this top, honestly," she admits, aiming for sheepish. She hardly kills the mischievous grin begging to crack her features before it actually does. As he opens his mouth, likely to reassure her, she adds, still sounding more confident than she really feels, "Maybe I'll just take it off."

Immediately, his eyes go wide as he realizes what she is doing, her hands sliding to the hem of her shirt. She notes the way his gaze follows them as she slides the crop top up and over her head, an immediate relief in the face of the August heat.

She sits with her elbows on the table, leaning forward with a confidence characteristic of her clan that she has never possessed. The mesh undershirt is the only thing covering her otherwise bare breasts and it hardly leaves anything to the imagination. She had thought it would be enough support under the short shirt, and while she was wearing it, she was right, but now they strain against the thin netting of the shirt and she sees the way Kakashi fights not to crane his neck to see her chest better. She, in turn, has to fight a grin.

Then they continue to just sit like that for a long minute, not saying anything, and she slowly feels the confidence drain out of her until her _sexy lean_ becomes more of a _self-conscious slouch_ as she sort of shrinks into herself, bringing her arms in to actually cover her breasts and biting her lip. Immediately, Kakashi's eyes snap up to meet hers and she thinks he looks... _hungry_ , almost. _Hungry and gentle_ , she thinks, and it's a strange combination to see. Like he wants to comfort her and lull her into a calm state before he devours her whole. _It's kind of hot_ , she thinks, and then her cheeks flush once more. "Hana," he says with the sort of practiced calm and patience she would normally reserve for scolding Kiba on a day when he was being particularly childish.

"Kakashi?" She replies meekly, trying not to let her eyes fall to where her arms are crossed over her chest.

"What are you doing?" He asks, voice unwavering.

She chews on the inside of her lip and her eyes do land on the table now. "Nothing. Just.... I thought.... It was... dumb. It was dumb. Sorry, I'll just--" She is cut off in the middle of reaching for her shirt when he is suddenly in front of her, his hand under her chin and tilting her face up to look at him, two warm brown eyes meeting steel grey. "Kakashi?" She questions again, voice high, and it is as though all of the breath leaves her body with the name. She holds it while waiting for him to do something, feeling distinctly like prey to his predator. His gaze is heated.

He pulls her in for a kiss so harshly she nearly falls out of her chair, catching herself with a grip on both of his arms and letting out a noise of surprise against his mouth. She kisses him back once she's adjusted to the awkward position the kiss forces her into, letting her eyes fall half-closed and her throat fill with a sort of half-humming, half-whining noise that hardly sounds human to her own ears. _How embarrassing_ , she thinks, cheeks heating up. _He must think I'm some sort of blushing virgin plus... puppy_.

He does not push her to deepen the kiss, and after a long minute, she pulls back to breathe. When she opens her eyes, she immediately meets his half-lidded gaze, and she bites her lip because it is _hot_ and she hates that her brain has reverted to the exact sort of descriptive terms a teenage girl would use but she doesn't know how else to describe the way he is looking at her. It makes her insides twist.

"Keep it off," he says, voice authoritative, and she does not reach for her shirt again, sitting back in the chair and looking back up at him. He is taller than her even when they are both standing, and now he towers over her as she is still seated and he stands across from her. He leans down to kiss her again, gentler this time, and unsure what else to do with them, she rests her hands on his abdomen. She can feel his muscle through his shirt and thinks it is unfair how toned he is when he's practically been stuck on desk duty since the war while she goes on missions with _at least_ the same frequency and her stomach is nowhere near that hard.

Her fingers curl into his shirt when one of his hands comes to rest on her stomach, his fingers cold in spite of the heat. _You must have terrible circulation_ , she thinks, and pulls away. "Can I get up?" She half-says, half-laughs. Her face is still only a couple of inches away from his, and when he looks up and taps his chin as though doing his best imitation of thinking about it, she laughs harder and shoves his shoulder. He doesn't budge, and immediately she feels her stomach twist again.

His hands move under her ass and he lifts her as though she weighs nothing. She slides her legs around his hips immediately and drapes her arms over his shoulders like she has seen in the sorts of bad manga her brother used to read.

She isn't sure which of them leans in for the kiss first, but she is positive she is the first to run her tongue over his lower lip. _He still tastes like takoyaki_ , she thinks with a small smile to herself, and then his tongue meets hers, warm and wet. She doesn't know what about it is particularly attractive, but she twitches-- physically _twitches_ \-- in his hold.

A moment later, he finally begins to walk, navigating his way to her bedroom. He has never actually been in her bedroom before, she realizes (and she feels self-satisfied that she keeps it immaculately clean for herself), but her apartment is small and it is not hard for him to find. The moment they are through the door, he slams her against the nearest wall. She immediately hisses in pain against his lips, and he finally pulls away, a small string of saliva connecting them. "Are you okay?" He asks, hardly seeming to notice even as her eyes cannot focus on anything but the saliva and how wet his lips are.

"Light switch," she says, and he immediately pulls her back from the wall, rubbing her back as though apologizing with his fingers. She is not complaining about the miniature massage, but brings a hand to his cheek anyway. "I know it's been a while, old man, but you don't have to be so slow and gentle," she says. She is trying to tease him, but she thinks there's a more serious undertone to her voice that kills the act. _You don't have to worry so much. I can handle it. I can handle_ you. He rolls his eyes and carries her to her bed, and it is now that it occurs to her that she has not had sex with anyone since she was nineteen and doesn't have any condoms.

Her face must fall or something, because immediately his eyebrows furrow and he says, "You don't have...?" It's halfway a question and halfway a conclusion, but she shakes her head to answer anyway. "Are you on...?" He tries, trailing off in that same half-question, half-answer tone. She nods immediately, telling herself it will be fine even though she has heard her mother's tales of how she and Kiba were both birth control babies. _Hana, you were a broken condom_ , she had said for the first time when she was twelve, giving her "the talk," nevermind that she'd already received one in kunoichi classes when she was eight. _Kiba was a pill baby_.

Kakashi's lips meet a sensitive spot on her neck and she tells herself again that it will be fine because it _has to be_. With the exception of her actual shirt, no clothing has been removed between the two of them, and she seeks to remedy it immediately. His shirt is short-sleeved but still a turtleneck and is, tragically, tucked into his pants, so she has to undo the zipper of the regulation slacks to drag it up and over his head. Her eyes catch on his abdomen and the lean muscle there, and she once again brings her hands to rest against it before dragging her eyes up the rest of his body. "I didn't know you were ANBU," she says when her gaze lands on his tattoo.

"I did my job well then," he says, voice laced with a hint of amusement, and then he leans in to kiss her again, wasting no time before he presses his tongue into her mouth and presses her back to lay flat against the bed. His hands catch her wrists where they still run over his stomach and he pins them above her head against her pillows.

"Ka-Kakashi," she half-gasps, half-whimpers, pressing her thighs together beneath him in a shameless attempt at chasing her own pleasure. It provides her with very little relief. His face goes to her neck and he sniffs deeply as though she is a bitch in heat and he is trying to inhale her pheromones. She bites her lip and finds it was the right thing to do as he sinks his teeth into her neck, hardly containing her squeal of pleasure.

Her head falls back against the pillows which forces his teeth to drag over her skin, which in turn causes the coil in her gut to wind tighter once more. He pulls away and she whines involuntarily, only to find that his lips are against hers again and he drags her lower lip between his own teeth.

When he speaks, still holding her lower lip between his teeth, his voice is a dangerously low rumble that makes a shiver run through her entire body. "I wanna hear you." Breathlessly, she nods, staring at him with wide eyes. When he lets go of her lip, she does not bite it again, throwing her head back with a sharp gasp when he bites and sucks the sensitive part of her neck he found earlier, right over one of the tendons.

She grips the waistline of his pants, digging her nails into his hips, and relishes in his small hiss of pain against her skin. She drags her nails up his back, leaving agitated red trails of skin behind, and in retaliation he bites the soft flesh between her collarbones-- _hard_. She actually moans, and she thinks if she throws her head back any further it might be consumed entirely by her pillows. Her hair must be a mess already.

 _Not only my hair_ , she thinks, feeling her underwear sticking to her skin with a familiar slickness. _Damn it, Hatake_ , she thinks, and then her thoughts scatter as he bites her again directly on the nipple, through the mesh. His tongue laps at the skin between bites and sucks and she squirms underneath him at the attention, her guts twisting and vulva throbbing. At some point, she twists too harshly while he is mid-bite and she feels the fishnet of her undershirt tear against her skin. He pulls away and looks up at her and their eyes meet for a moment. "Fuck," he says, so softly she almost thinks she imagined it, and she laughs before pulling him up to kiss her properly.

Kakashi is a surprisingly good kisser. His tongue slides against hers, slick and warm in a way that reminds her too much of how sticky her thighs feel underneath her leggings, and he does not push too hard to dominate her. She is sure she could easily turn this entire situation around and completely dominate him if she really felt like it and he would allow it. (He could stop her if he wanted to. They both know that.) She doesn't particularly want to, though. The weight of Kakashi's hips bearing down on hers makes her feel safe, in a strange way. His face in her neck, taking in her scent like they're animals, is an odd comfort. Her clan is famed for being dog-like and she thinks it is lucky that she's found someone attracted to her who is the same way. _Perhaps more so_ , she thinks when he pulls away to bury his nose in her neck again.

"What are you doing?" She finally asks, still mostly out of breath.

"You smell nice," he answers casually. "Like takoyaki and strawberry shampoo and sex," he elaborates. Her face flushes and he must notice because she feels him grin against her neck. She opens her mouth to protest and he immediately brings a hand to rub her through the layers of her pants and underwear, effectively cutting off her words with a sharp gasp. She almost squirms underneath him as he continues to slowly grind the heel of his palm into her, pressing hard into her clit. The soaked fabric of her panties slides against her slick skin and only adds to the friction that makes it so hard to stay still.

She hisses through her teeth after he presses down particularly hard and she lifts her pelvis to press against him, half-grinding into his erection where it strains against his boxers and the open zipper of his pants. "You're a tease," she whines. In response, he digs his nails into the flesh of her stomach and ends up tearing more of the fishnet, and she thinks it will definitely have to be thrown away if it isn't completely destroyed after this. She eats her words almost immediately, as he apparently grows impatient and rips the mesh shirt off of her, torn in half right at the back. He throws it over his shoulder and she supposes she will have to find it later to properly dispose of it. Right now, she lets Kakashi chase any thoughts of clothing from her mind, his mouth trailing down her chest with sloppy, wet kisses that leave behind cold patches of her skin as his saliva lingers while he continues to move away.

She doesn't realize what he is doing until he has already pulled down her leggings and underwear, and she opens her mouth to say something and is cut off with a loud moan as his mouth meets her cunt, his tongue lapping at the folds. She squeezes her eyes shut and moves a hand down to grab a fistful of his hair, forcing herself not to grip too tight no matter how much she wants to. He is good about letting her know when it is too much, curling his fingers into her pubic hair when she is pulling too hard and soothing the skin with his fingertips once she's loosened her grip.

They continue like that for a few minutes, his tongue simply dragging against her labia while she tugs at his hair and lets out gasps and moans when he hits good spots, before he eventually nudges her hand away and moves his face up. "Kakashi? What are you do-- _Oh_." She feels as though her organs all drop as his tongue presses into her clit, all the weight in her body immediately sinking to her abdomen while her shoulders and back practically surge upward. Her hands find purchase in the sheets because she feels like if she isn't gripping something she will fall off the bed entirely.

He begins to suck on her clit and she keens, struggling not to fold herself in half over him to balance the heavy feeling settled around her stomach. Her breaths come in shaky and leave as sharp gasps, and she can tell that he takes note of it from the wicked gleam in his half-lidded eyes as he lazily glances up at her while smoothing his tongue over her for what feels like the millionth time. Everything about his gaze is bewitching and she can't force herself to tear her own eyes away even as it feels awkward to be making eye contact while she pants and moans and begs him not to stop.

They are making eye contact when she unwinds, like a skein of yarn suddenly unspooling in her stomach, all of her organs crashing back to their proper places. Her thighs tremble at either side of his head on the bed, and she thinks she would be able to feel him grinning against her if she wasn't still throbbing with the sensation of her orgasm.

He unlatches from his routine of sucking and licking at her clit, pressing light kisses against her thighs and then sliding back up her body. Her legs feel like gelatin, falling in a butterfly spread on her newly dirtied sheets, and every slight brush of his erection against her still-sensitive crotch makes her arch her back and inadvertently press her breasts against his bare chest, which in turn makes him twitch and rub against her again.

She can see no end to the vicious cycle of friction unless she does something. Thinking hard, or else hardly thinking, she trails a hand down his chest and then to the waistband of his boxers, slipping her fingers past it and barely brushing her fingertips over the base of his cock before he catches her wrist and pins it against the pillows above her head.

"Kakashi?" She asks, the concern in her voice having a very sincere battle with the arousal at being pinned naked underneath him. She blinks up at him with wide, round eyes, searching his face for some detail to give away to why he has stopped her. As far as she can tell, this was wholly consensual. _What if it wasn't_ _?_ She thinks in sudden horror. _What if I just pressured him into this, and he didn't want to at all, and now he's_ \--

"You're overthinking this," he says, voice a low, warm rumble, and he leans in to kiss her, more slow and gentle than they have been in hours, probably.

He still keeps one of her wrists pinned against the pillows but does not move to grab the other one, and she in turn does not move it to wrap around his cock. She is confident they will move at a comfortable pace and that eventually he will get his relief, too. _Really, I should appreciate that I have a partner who isn't just chasing his own release_ , she thinks, a soft smile parting her mouth against his. He is slow to press his tongue past her lips as though he is wholly waiting for her to push him away and tell him she would like to stop. She thinks he would be completely accepting of that if she did, and her heart swells at knowing that she has such a great man. _The Sixth Hokage_ , she reminds herself. He is a loved one she must share with the entire village. _Not like this, though_ , she thinks, leaning up slightly to press more insistently into the kiss.

He responds in kind, opening his mouth wider as she pushes her tongue further inside and sliding his free hand along her side to her hip and then down to her bare ass, squeezing hard enough that she almost yelps into his mouth, yet instead simply moans and then flushes in the face out of embarrassment.

His hand slides from her butt to his own pants, rolling the slacks down his legs until they are off and then throwing them toward the same general area as her fishnets. His boxers are shortly discarded in the same fashion.

They exchange a silent reaffirmation of consent. _Are you okay? Are you ready?_ She hears. She nods, not breaking eye contact.

He leans in to kiss her at the same time that he rolls his hips up to press inside of her, his lips meeting hers and swallowing her moan at the same time that he has completely buried his cock in her. In direct contrast to her, he is not very vocal, and she's surprised by how little this disappoints her. She supposes she didn't really expect anything else. Kakashi is the definition of discipline-- perfect student, perfect shinobi, perfect Hokage. Now perfect boyfriend, as weird as it is to think. A world where Kakashi is loud in bed is a world where he hasn't spent years carefully hiding his reactions to everything and burying his emotions as deep as he can dig.

Still, she supposes it is a tiny bit disappointing as she snaps her hips up to meet his mid-thrust and he hardly seems to react.

Instead she has to search for the ways he reacts in his body. The way the muscles in his abdomen tighten when he thrusts at an angle that seems to work well for him, or the way his breathing picks up as he slowly picks up the pace (the sound nearly drowned out completely by her own pleasured moans), or the way he dips his head forward to press his forehead into the crook of her neck when she makes sounds as though trying to get closer to her throat to hear her little groans and gasps better. It gives her an excuse to run her hands over every inch of his bare chest, something she relishes in doing as much as she can.

His skin is slick with sweat and the scent fills her nose, sweat and sex and Kakashi's shampoo, the scent of which she can never quite place. Any trace of takoyaki has faded both in smell and in taste after he ravished her with his mouth, and she enjoys the bitter aftertaste of her on his tongue when she kisses him, burying her moans in the lines of his mouth.

"Hana," he breathes at one point, the first time he has said anything since they were joined, and he stills his pace to lift his face and look her in the eyes. She stares back up, concerned. _Why did you stop?_ She thinks, partially because she does not want to think he might be uncomfortable or upset and partially because she is _so close_ to coming a second time and if he would just push a _little further_ , a _little harder_ she is sure she would get there.

"You're beautiful," he breathes, with a tone like he wants to say something else. _I love you_ , she thinks, unsure if her brain is supplying her response or his intention. _You're beautiful too_ , she adds as an afterthought, eyes tracing over his soft features. Long eyelashes, icy eyes, a beauty mark under his lip. _Absolutely beautiful_.

She leans up and he closes his eyes like he expects her to kiss him again, and she instead presses her forehead to his, letting her own eyes flutter closed. She imagines his opening in surprise, staring at her for a moment in confusion, before he slowly starts the movement of his hips again, sweet and gentle and not at all like the fast rhythm he had set before.

She wants to tell him he's beautiful too. To let him know that she'd be happy to stay like this with him forever and simply soak in every detail of his face. Memorize the exact shade of his eyes. _Is that dorky?_

"Hana..." He says, voice thick with something, and it takes her a moment to realize that she's said all of this aloud without meaning to, just like the day she asked him out and just like she's done a thousand times since then. Something stirs in the depths of his eyes beyond the arousal that still lingers in the air between them (and it sort of has to when he is still buried to the hilt inside of her and she can very much feel it because he's stopped again and _fuck, would he just_ move _his_ hips?). The hand that has been pinning her hand to her pillows slides down her wrist to rest on her cheek and she flexes her fingers as an instant response. "I love you," he murmurs.

It's not the first time he's said it, but there is something about it that makes it feel as though it somehow means more than any of the previous occasions. Maybe it is the fact that they're staring into each other's eyes, close enough that their breaths can mix between them, his warm hand cupping her cheek. Maybe it is the fact that he's holding himself above her with a single toned arm, his cock deep in her even as he has stilled his movements. "I love you too," she practically breathes, both astonished at the moment they're having and still somewhat winded from the sex.

He surges forward with his whole body, his lips meeting hers while his hips slam up into hers, and she lets out a surprised groan in the back of her throat as she moves her hands to tangle in his hair. It all spirals after that, a mess of hips snapping to meet each other and lips moving against each other and cries of each other's names (she _swears_ she hears him say hers three times, murmurs in her hair and against her mouth and whispered into the skin of her neck that she doubts she was supposed to hear and so pretends she didn't). She comes for the second time before he comes for the first and she is just starting to feel sore in a way that is less pleasurable and more just painful soreness when his movements finally stutter and he tangles his fingers into the pillows, grabbing a fistful of the ends of her hair and squeezing his eyes shut.

She lets her eyes trace the shape of his mouth as it falls into a silent 'o', unreasonably sexy when she is too exhausted and sore to do anything about it.

He rolls off of her the second he has finished, laying on his side and pressing his entire warm body against her, his face finding a spot in her shoulder.

 _I could lay here forever_ , she thinks. She is too tired to say it and so instead just hums contentedly at him, and she thinks he makes an attempt to hum back but it appears even the great Hatake Kakashi wants to curl up and fall asleep after good sex. They lay there for a while, cuddling and catching their breath, before she squints out her window. "Don't you have a meeting with Shikamaru and Naruto..." She squints more. "Like, ten minutes ago?"

He groans and nuzzles closer to her. "Don't wanna go," he whines, sounding less like a child like Kiba does when he whines like this and more like the adult man that he is who just happens to be acting childish.

She glares at him, and he must feel it, because he sighs loudly as though to let her know what a great burden this is and rolls out of bed to start gathering his clothes. She thinks miserably to the fact that her shirt is still lying on the kitchen floor somewhere. _Dinner date next time_ , she thinks as she watches him pull his pants on. "You're gonna make a great Hokage's wife some day, you know that?" He whines at her over his shoulder when he's dressed, and she sticks her tongue out at him on instinct before she can actually process what he just said.

 _Hokage's wife...?_ "Did you just...?" She says around her tongue, astounded. He seems to reach the same conclusion she has quickly, because he immediately stares at her over his shoulder with wide eyes, terrified at his own implication. _He didn't mean to. It was just a joke_ , she thinks. _We've only been dating for six months!_ Before she can even open her mouth to ask him more about it, he is darting out her bedroom door, and her legs still feel too much like pudding to chase after him. She falls back against her bed and huffs. "We'll talk about it later," she sighs, and then smiles to herself in satisfaction. _Hokage's wife_...

**Author's Note:**

> I deadass forgot about her dogs until I was 3k in.


End file.
